1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to real time display systems utilized in simulators and the like.
While the present invention is described herein with reference to illustrative embodiments for particular applications, it should be understood that the invention is not limited thereto. Those having ordinary skill in the art and access to the teachings provided herein will recognize additional modifications, applications, and embodiments within the scope thereof and additional fields in which the present invention would be of significant utility.
2. Description of the Related Art
Simulators are useful in providing realistic, artificial environments for military and commercial training applications. In many of these applications, it is desirable to provide a full 360 degree field-of-regard. This is generally referred to as a surround display system.
One current surround display system employs multiple, i.e. six, projectors. Each projector is mounted to provide imagery to one of several screens located around a viewpoint.
Each projector requires a separate image generator channel. Thus, while this system is adequate for many applications, the cost associated with the large number of projectors and an associated image generator channel for each, is considerable.
An alternative system employs fewer projectors, each projector being movable to provide imagery to more than one screen or more than one area of a circular screen in response to movement of the head of the viewer. Although, the cost of multiple projectors and image generator channels may be lessened to some degree by this approach, the cost of the mechanisms for slewing the projectors is still substantial. In addition, the multiplicity of moving parts creates a susceptibility for wear and associated maintenance problems thereby substantially increasing the cost of ownership.
Another alternative is provided by "head tracked" systems. These systems use a few fixed projectors and a movable optical arrangement. The movable optical arrangement serves to direct a small area of imagery within the viewer's field-of-regard from screen to screen in response to movement of the head of the viewer.
Once again, however, the advantages of this system are limited due to the inherent complexity of the system and the cost of the synchronized torque motors, complicated image de-rotation mechanism, optical joints, mirrors and other devices required to move the image. In addition, the moving components are subject to wear and the multiple optical elements may also adversely impact the performance of the system.
Thus, there is an ongoing need in the art for an inexpensive surround display system with low associated maintenance costs.